


Satori.exe has stopped working

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Schweiden Adler, Tendou Satori-centric, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: Satori Tendou is the no.1 fan of the most-talked V-League team in Japan, The Schweiden Adlers. He is present in every game and had collected all the signatures of each player, but little did they know that he was secretly simping on the Wing Spiker and Outside Hitter with jersey #11. So to get closer, he applied as the team's mascot -- Adloo
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Satori.exe has stopped working

Tendou Satori is fixing the invoices and sales for the day. He was extra careful in checking the stocks before he hands it over to the person who's gonna take on his shift.

"What is this news I heard Satori? You're quitting the job in this convenience store?" Satori's best friend, Semi Eita, asked as he came rushing through the store's glass doors.

"Well, Good Evening to you too Sir, How may I help you?" He answered without looking away on the checklist he's currently holding.

Semi angrily stomped his feet in annoyance. The other is not taking his question seriously. "Shut it Satori! Why did you quit your job? Is this your last day?"

"I didn't quit any job Semi-semi. I just dropped some hours in this convenience store." Satori said as he closed the folder, done with the rechecking of stocks "I also got another job somewhere else" he added

"Another job? What job? That better not be something illegal! Oh God! Sometimes you really take on some crazy jobs" Semi answered worriedly. He placed both of his hands on Satori's shoulder and vigorously shook it "Tell me! What is it this time?!" 

"Wait! Let me talk" Satori almost choke on his saliva due to Semi's exaggerated self.

"Did you remember your last job? You took on that fishy detective job! And what did you say?! You're a fan of Detective Conan? And what did they assign you? Find someone's missing pets!" He remembered taking on that job. It was when he was tasked to find a conglomerate's missing Persian cat. Even though it was not the job he expected, he still enjoyed it.

"What's wrong with finding missing pets?" He seriously asked Semi who was just dumbfounded with his answer

"Okay. Okay. There's nothing wrong with that. How about the job prior to that?! Did you remember? You don't have any degree or experience regarding wild animals but you took on that weird job! You don't remember? The Sawamura family hired you to brush their Crocodiles' teeth!" He remembered taking on that job, the Sawamura Family is a very rich one that they have a huge pond with crocodiles inside their subdivision

"Well, I was not harmed thou. The crocodiles are pretty tamed and sweet" he said while nodding. It was the truth, the crocodiles just stayed still, unmoving while he brushed their teeth

"Oh my god! You're hopeless. Care to tell me what is this new job you take? It better not be about some dangerous animals again or I'll kick your ass" Semi said while throwing off scrutinizing gaze

"Well, it's actually related to an eagle."

"What?! Did someone hired you to chase some eagle who run out of their cage?!"

"No! I'll act like one. I'm the new person behind Adloo" Satori said while looking smug, trying to brag the new job to his Best Friend, which he knew would work.

The two of them are practically whipped for Scweiden Adlers, anyway.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Semi answered with faced flushed of annoyance and sheer jealousy "How did it happen?!"

"Well, when I passed by their main office. I saw a notice on their bulletin board. They were looking for new mascot personnel, and when I read the requirements and found out that I'm qualified for all, I dashed upstairs and immediately submitted my resume"

"You're so lucky!!" Semi said while huffing "Sometimes, your craziness brings you somewhere interesting huh!"

"Huh! Watch me whip, watch me nae nae tomorrow at their home game against MSBY!" Satori Tendou excitedly chirped while thinking of the moves he'll be doing for tomorrow's event. It was his first appearance as Adloo so he taught of doing something that will surely leave an impression to the audience.

"I'll be watching!"

Fifteen minutes before the game officially starts, Satori was in full gear of Adloo. It was hot and cramped inside but he feels ecstatic.

Ten minutes before the official warm-up and he can finally see the players went out of their changing room. One by one, the players slowly stepped out and greeted him.

The first one was #20, Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio was the youngest player in the team. Ever since graduating from High School, he played setter for the team.

The next was #16, Hoshiumi Korai. He was considered and called the Little Giant because of his overwhelming techniques in mid-air battles.

Two people came out next, the first one was Jersey #2, Fukuro Hirugami, the team captain and Jersey #5, Nicolas Romero, the world-class ace.

Toshiro and Sokolov came running and offered high-fives that he gladly took on.

Lastly, Jersey #11, came out. Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Satori's heart starts to pound faster. It was his greatest love standing in front of him. Unlike the other guys who smiled, hugged and offered him a high five. This guy just silently tapped the bird's wings and utter encouraging words "Let's win this game, Adloo"

He felt his blood rushing through his veins, he wanted to jump, scream, and announce to the world how happy he was at that moment, but he stopped himself. He is Adloo right now and not Tendou Satori, he reminded himself of that.

When the announcer finally called the name Adloo, he runs as fast as he can towards the court. Waving his hands to the viewers. He stopped exactly at the middle of the court and a familiar children song blasted inside the whole court --

The chicken dance

He danced like he owned the court, he danced like he was the star player, he kept on dancing and urging the children to come dance with him which was a success because a few seconds after, little children came rushing and played along with him

Everyone in the gym was delighted with the scene. He can even hear the opponents' team members wanting to come out of the dugout to just join and party together.

He doesn't even know why he chooses the Chicken dance, Adloo is not even a chicken. But when the manager told him to prepare something that will entertain the spectators, he knew he had to be extra.

He practiced lots of moves last night in front of his full-length mirror but he decided to go on with his OG dance steps.

After he finished the last loop, he took a glance around. Everyone roared in pure bliss, laughing and clapping, obviously enjoying the opening that he prepared. This makes his insides melt. This is what he wants, happiness is all he wants.

After one last hip shake, he finally waved and flapped his wings and exited the court to give way for the start of the game.

As soon as he reached the dugout, the managers and assistants immediately greeted him and praised him for his wonderful performance. They helped him hydrate and wipe the sweat all over his face before going out again to cheer with cheerleaders at the bench.

Every point that the Adlers would take, Satori on his Adloo mascot will jump and flap his wings as a sign of celebration. And every time Ushijima Wakatoshi, the southpaw, will score, he will do something extra.

"This is my time to shine"

On the first point of Ushijima, Adloo runs around the court while flapping both his wings. On the second point of Ushijima, Adloo went straight in the center of all the cheerleaders and did a split. Everyone cheered because the little eagle looked too cute bending its tiny legs. And when Ushijima finally scored Adlers' winning point, Adloo did a cartwheel that shamed all the cheerleaders present in the stadium. Everyone laughed at the mascot's unparalleled enthusiasm.

Adloo's energy did not falter in the whole generation of the game but it was very evident that he has his favorites.

"Hey, Adloo! Why didn't you do a cartwheel when I scored?" Hoshiumu Korai jokingly asked as soon as he finished signing for his fans

The mascot just answered with a wobbly dance that the surrounding people found cute and adorable.

"Adloooooooo!!!!" Bokuto, Hinata, and Atsumu of the MSBY Black Jackals said as they came running to hover over the scene-snatching Adloo

"Adloo! Teach me how to do Cartwheel! Teach me! Teach me!" Bokuto said while eagerly pressing Adloo's wings

"Adloo! Let's take a picture!" The tangerine haired guy said while lifting his phone up.

The mascot instantly posed like he was flying and the others giggled at the sight of it.

Hinata showed the pictures through the mascot's see-through eyes. There he saw five people. Hinata doing the peace sign, Bokuto doing the MSBY rawr pose, Atsumu sticking his tongue out, Kageyama who suddenly popped out behind Hinata and Ushijima rendering a toothy smile at the edge of the screen.

Satori turned his whole body to look at the back, there he met Ushijima Wakatoshi who was now busy signing for his fans.

"Now that he is so close, I suddenly became shy. I'm not that obvious right?" Satori asked himself while still looking at the sweaty, oozing-hot #11

"If I bring him a towel, it still won't be obvious right?" Satori said before picking up the basket full of towels on the bench. Since the assistants are all busy, he thought of giving the players these himself

"Adloo! Can I have some towels please?" Tobio Kageyama shouted with pleading eyes as soon as he saw Adloo carrying the basket full of towels. But to no avail, Adloo did not even flap a single wing to him.

The mascot walked straight to Wakatoshi. And when he was standing in front of his biggest idol, Satori hesitantly held out his hands with the basket. Signaling that he was offering a towel to the player.

After signing for the last fan he had, Ushijima turned his full attention to the adorable Adloo.

"Thank you Adloo!" The latter said and used the towel to wipe off the sweat on his face, his neck, and down his abs.

Satori gulped at the sight of it. He swears to himself that he'd rather work as Adloo 24/7 than do any other high-paying job the world has to offer.

"I can feel my nose bleeding" Adloo just stayed still, unmoving, steady staring at the mighty Ushijima Wakatoshi wiping his own body.

He was pulled out from his own reverie when a small kid hugs Adloo's foot. "Waah! Adloo! Adloo! Can we dance again?" The child said in glee as he hugged him tighter

Satori's heart was instantly moved. He loved making people smile, he loved making people happy, he loves the fact that he was able to at least boost serotonin to others. Whenever he sees someone happy, he became happy too.

Without any background music, Adloo still danced along, which made the child clapped his hands in awe. The little boy danced with him while his parents are just watching from aside, clapping and cheering them on. After a few minutes of dancing and jumping, the kid finally stopped and asked for a picture, which he gladly obliged. They both pose in a way where they imitate a chicken.

"Ahh! I totally forgot I'm supposed to be an eagle" Satori mentally face-palmed

When the family left, Satori heard a small laugh that came from his side.

There was Ushijima, sitting in the bench straightly looking at him. Like a dominant eagle, ready to eat his prey. He felt like Ushijima can see through this thick costume, staring directly into his eyes.

He felt shivers run down his spine. He was not able to handle the intensity and so he runs towards the dugout.

When he reaches the staff's changing room, he immediately removed his headpiece. Sweat all over, panting hard to catch his breath. His heart is beating erratically, not sure if it was due to him running, or him crushing real hard on Ushijima.

"Urgh! But I let the opportunity slipped! He was right in front of me! I can finally talk to him! Ahh! Satori Tendou you're such a big coward! Your momma didn't raise you like that. Ugh, I hate myself!" He said to himself while angrily grabbing his red spiky hair.

While he was busy fighting with his own hair, a pair of feet appeared on his line of vision.

He hastily looked up but was greeted with a man with dark olive-brown hair, with a pair of olive-colored eyes, and a jaw that can slice any life in a snap.

"Ugh" suddenly, he lost his voice. He was not able to say anything. Panic crept his system. He doesn't know what to do.

"He saw my face! Oh my god! He saw my face! This is so embarrassing!" He mentally shouted at himself. So he tried to reach for the head of the mascot to put back but was cut off by a strong arm that looks so hard that he wanted to poke it for a second "Ugh. Choke me with those please" his little demon inside cajoled

"Please don't." The other finally spoke

"Uhm. Okay. Well, do you need anything?" He hesitantly asked while avoiding his gaze. They were alone inside the changing room and Satori is already trying his very best to stop himself from jumping the hot man in front. This was his idol! The love of his life! The protagonist of his dreams! The prince charming in his made-up fairytales!

"Yeah,"

"Oh! Towel? Water? Energy drink?” Satori hastily asked sweeping his gaze around to spot the location of their refreshments “What is it that you need?"

"You, and your number"

Satori.exe has stopped functioning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first attempt on doing something light and crack (?). If this made the corner of your mouth lift even just a centimeter, please let me know in the comments below. If not, please comment "Try Harder" 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let's be moots @DetCoAngel
> 
> I posted a very short and simple edit of my lil bro. It's Satori practicing his OG dance moves with the chicken dance as BGM. Chck out on the link below!  
> https://twitter.com/DetCoAngel/status/1298996539986067457


End file.
